


I’m giving myself a happy childhood

by StoryBox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Not Serious, Powerful Harry Potter, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15201560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryBox/pseuds/StoryBox
Summary: Halloween 1981, Nineteen year old Harry Potter knocks on James and Lily Potters door with a rat in an unbreakable cage and a bag of destroyed horcruxs.





	I’m giving myself a happy childhood

**Author's Note:**

> Just having a go at writing.

Lily Potter looked down at her precious baby boy Harry Potter, his eyes as vibrant green as hers and a shock of untameable black hair like his fathers looks back at her with warm joy as she spins the mobile of quidditch players above his cradle.

Lily smiles as harry gurgles happily at the movement and says “I’m just gonna get your bottle little Harry I’ll be right back.” Harry blubs in response distracted by the mobile. 

As she walks down the stairs in the small cottage of Godric’s Hollow her Husband James asks “How’s the little Prongslet.” “As obsessed with quidditch as you are James.” Lily replies With mock exasperation. “I’m just getting his bottle.”

James opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by the wards outside triggered by the presence of a powerful magical force. Lily pales and panics for a split second before steeling herself for what is to come. 

James shouts at Lily “It’s him it’s Voldemort, Run! Get Harry and go I’ll hold him off.” 

There’s a two flashs of bright green light outside then a horrified wail of a man James is puzzled by the noise but reaches his wand and points it at the door and waits. As Lily rushes up the stairs she halts when she hears what seems to be a polite knock on the front door followed by someone in a oddly youthful voice that says 

“Umm hello mister and missus Potter, Lily and James Potter!” Down the stairs James with a bewildered expression demands “Who’s out there!”

The young voice replies “A friend I mean you no harm, I have Peter Pettigrew in a unbreakable cage he betrayed you to Voldemort by revealing your location to him, breaking the wards that hid you. He’s dead by the way Voldemort that is, he’s the one who screamed, I’m not here to hurt you.”

Lily connecting the dots quickly for no one else could have betrayed them as he was the secret keeper and praying the man was telling the truth and with little Harry in her arms at the top of the stairs calls out “Prove it how do we know you aren’t lying!” In a trembling but loud and hopeful. voice. 

The young man on the other side of the door sighs loudly and in a clear voice declares “I... Harry James Potter swear upon my life and magic that I will do no harm to the Potter Family so mote it be.”

A small white flash appears outside the door signaling the completion of the vow. James startled by the vow and the Name of the voice outside looks up a Lily with shock

Lily slowly descends down the stairs and says slowly “Harry James Potter?”

The man outside who spoke with confidence at that point replies with trepidation “Yeah it’s me.... mum.” James cautiously opens the door to reveal a young man almost identical to himself but with Lily’s eyes glancing shyly at him with a small bag of something in one hand and an unconscious rat that looks exactly like worm tail in a cage in the other.

“I can prove who I am and what I’ve done by using an different version of legitimacy.” the young man who calls himself Harry Potter elaborating “I show you my memories instead of seeing yours.”

James nods slowly and addressing a worried Lily says “Don’t fret Lils I think we can trust him.” And signals the ‘Other Harry’ to proceed.

Lily watches on for a minute her husband and the younger doppelgänger of him engage in Legitimacy until it suddenly ends and James with tears running down his face envelopes his son in a warm embrace and says “He’s telling the truth, he’s our son.”


End file.
